Yugioh Fenatics Club
by seashellz
Summary: Yugi and the gang decided to turn their group of friends into a club. Now, its time to test eager young victims- I mean peers... to see if they are worthy of joining the unbreakable circle of friends. Rating subject to change... if anyone reviews.


This is an interactive fanfic. So... yeah....  
  
Yugi and the gang decided to turn their group of friends into a club. Now, its time to test eager young victims- I mean peers... to see if they are worthy of joining the unbreakable circle of friends.  
  
~Yugioh Fanatics Club~  
  
Do now not own yugioh.  
  
~Spawn of friendship~  
  
"I think that's enough for the initiation test Jou..."  
  
"Ohh! Wait I have another one!!! ... must... not...be... named.... Seto Kaiba.... There! She's perfect!" Jou kissed the piece of paper, or rather the long roll of paper he had been writing on.  
  
"Let's put up some information on the internet! Maybe people will want to join that way! It would be even greater if we could have duel monsters friends from all over the world!!" Tea's eyes sparkled in anticipation of all the new and interesting people out there just waiting to have a friend like her.  
  
"But wait a sec. Then we can't have them chew a single piece of gum for a week straight as an initiation! We wouldn't be able to tell if they actually did it." Jou pouted "That was my favorite one!"  
  
"But I thought writing a story with you as the main character and love interest was your favorite one. *buddy*" Honda pushed Jou very hard out of his chair.  
  
"None of that guys! We have to plan if we want this to work!" Jou sent a death glare at Honda.  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"COOL IT!!!"  
  
"...fine..."  
  
"So remind me again why you want to have a king of games fanatics club when you're not the king of games." Anzu seemed a bit suspicious of Jou's so- called 'good' intentions.  
  
"Oh... I'm just trying to help my little buddy out!"  
  
"Hey! Little!?"  
  
"And of course if the title ever does get turned over to me..."  
  
"In your dreams Jou... In your dreams." Jou ignored the comment.  
  
"Lets see... Club member list!!! ... so far... Meee... Tea... HON-DA... Ryou... Yugi...."  
  
"All- right!!" Tea leapt into the air her heart beating fast.  
  
"So we're the only ones who don't have to be initiated... right?" Honda, having helped put the initiations together knew that it would be hard to pass unless you worked for the circus, or had some kind of special powers.  
  
"Hmmmm.... maybe that should be reconsidered... Yeah, Honda I think you could do the trampoline one easily...hehehe"  
  
"What!! The one where you have to keep the carrot balanced on your nose for three hours while jumping at least five feet in the air on a trampoline with a huge whole in the middle?!?!!"  
  
"That would be the easiest... yeah I guess you're right, we don't have to be initiated since we're the first."  
  
"So ... err... guys, who would want to join a 'Yugioh fanatics club'? where will we find them?"  
  
"Why not on the internet?" Ryou had walked over after hearing his name randomly called out.  
  
"Great idea Ryou! ... can anybody type?"  
  
"I could make the website."  
  
"Wow.... you can do that?!"  
  
"...why... yes... I can..."  
  
"COOOOOOL!!!" Ryou seemed slightly disturbed taking a small step back.  
  
"Why again would people want to join?" Yugi, though the club was supposedly in his honor, was the least enthusiastic about the idea cause seriously, who would want anything to do with him?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anyone interested? Yes? No? Meep? Ok. Thought I'd try. If actually interested just put In information about your self or Your yami or your virtual self and you will be added in. Though there may be some... initiations for you to undergo. And I suggest that you bring some special item or thing. If you have a bio, I may draw from that and unless you have suggestions of things you would do or say, I will try not to make up things you say. (translation:: I won't make you act stupid unless you act me too or something like that.)  
  
1. name  
  
2. brief personality description. Or point to Bio.  
  
3. Item/Yami/ personality (if applicable)  
  
4. fav. Character. Interest in character (ex1: I lub RYOU! Cause he's a cutie, hottie and I wanna huuuug himm!!! *glomp* Ex2: Tea, because she's friendly (since ex2 is so unrealistic). Ex3Yami: because he is powerful, calm, and collected) and If you just want to hug and love and drool over that character. or not.  
  
5. most hated character/ what you would do to them If you had supreme power over everything.  
  
6. One item/thing to bring (ex: hate spray ex2: big stick ex3: yugi plushie)  
  
7. made up screen name. (Most of this will be in imaginary chat rooms and emails.)  
  
so.... err... yeah.... 


End file.
